emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Adam Barton
Adam Barton is the son of James and Moira Barton, although it was always assumed that he was the son of James' brother John. He has two half-sisters on his mother's side, Holly and Hannah and three half-brothers on his father's side, Pete, Ross and Finn. Adam is currently in a relationship with Katie Addyman. Storylines 2009-2010 Towards the end of 2009, Adam's sister Holly started flirting with Aaron Livesy and it looked as though a relationship might have been brewing between them. At first, Adam wasn't keen on the idea but came round, making friends with Aaron. When Aaron suddenly started playing hard to get with Holly, Adam questioned it, but Aaron said it was all part of the plan. When the boys and Holly go on a boys night out, Aaron and Adam were involved in a car crash and Aaron cut his head. As Adam was checking it out, Aaron leaned in for a kiss. Adam was horrified and pulled away, questioning Aaron's sexuality, but Aaron made him think it was all in his head. Not completely convinced, he told Holly after realising that she had slept with Aaron but his parents insisted he dropped it when Holly, refusing to believe Adam, got annoyed with him. Aaron watched jealously as Adam gets closer to Scarlett Nicholls and started dating her. In April 2010, Adam witnessed Aaron kissing secret boyfriend Jackson and was then positive of his sexuality. He confessed he saw them kissing but told Aaron his sexuality would have no bearing on their friendship and his secret was safe. 2010-2011 Towards the end of 2010, Adam had less and less time for Scarlett, he began ignoring her phone calls and not answering her texts. Adam then devastated Scarlett by kissing Mia Macey on New Years Eve, resulting in Scarlett leaving for a holiday in Canada. Adam began to show more and more interest in Mia, but she played hard to get. Eventually Adam and Mia start going out. Mia mother Ella Hart is upset that Declan Macey won't pay any attention to her and starts an affair with Adam. Adam tries to end the affair but Ella tells him if he ends it with her he'll have to end it with Mia. Declan finds out about the affair and sacks Adam and claims to make his and his family's life hell and kicks Ella out of his house, he also bans Mia from seeing Adam. A few weeks later Mia and Adam start dating again, unknown to anybody but are soon caught put by Declan. Declan tells Mia about Adam and Ella's affair. 2012 After John and Moira rekindled their relationship Adam, Hannah and Holly booked a weekend away for them. On the way to the hotel the jeep skidded on some black ice on the road leading John and Moira to crash. John died in the hospital with Adam, Hannah, Holly and Moira all watching. A few months later Adam is out to get Cain Dingle as he blames him for his dad's death believing that if he didn't have an affair with his mum that his dad would still be alive. Adam comes looking for Aaron and Cain provokes him leading Adam to fight with him and knocking him to the ground, pouring petrol over the garage holding a blowtorch to him telling him to "say sorry". Cain refuses to say it and tells him if he was going to set the place on fire he would have already done it. Adam throws the blowtorch and watches the place go on fire, he panics after he realises what he has done and runs out, closing the door, locking Cain in the garage. Adam comes back and gets Cain out of the fire. Adam tells Aaron about the fire and Aaron begs Cain not to tell the police. As the investigation about the fire goes on Aaron tells the police that he started the fire in the garage, protecting Adam. Adam wants to own up that he did it but Aaron talks him out of telling the police he started the fire. Adam then helps Aaron run from the police bringing him to the airport where Aaron meets up with his boyfriend Ed Roberts and they go to France together. A few months later Adam goes to France to visit Aaron and Ed. October of that year Adam starts going out with Victoria Sugden. 2013 With Adam and Cain still not seeing eye to eye, Moira goes to London to visit Hannah and Holly leaving Adam and Cain in the house together. Adam throws a house party to try and annoy Cain and sets a bet with Natalie to sleep with Cain. With the party and bet well underway Cain knows what Natalie and Adam are up to and Natalie follows Cain into the bedroom still trying to seduce him, Adam then walks in and a row breaks out between both of them. A drunken Adam continues to provoke Cain and Cain tells Adam about his and Moira's miscarriage, Adam says that he is glad that she had a miscarriage and that the baby had a lucky escape, Cain punches Adam. When Moira arrives home she sides with Cain leading Adam to leave the farm and move in with his girlfriend Victoria. Soon Victoria is getting annoyed with Adam taking advantage and not doing anything and tells him to go back to the farm, Adam refuses to. With Adam then trying to make money so he can pay his way with Victoria he gets into dodgy dealings with Robbie Lawson while he's selling vodka for Debbie Dingle. With Adam and Robbie getting stopped by the police, Robbie says that Adam had nothing to do with the vodka dealing and Adam gets off, he goes home with Victoria and they have an argument. After Robbie comes home from court Adam and him have been drinking all day in the pub. Cain has words with him as he is giving him and Moira dirty looks in the pub. Robbie grabs the keys of Cain's BMW telling him this is how he can get his revenge on Cain. Adam hesitates for a moment then agrees. Adam and Robbie take off to sell the car and on their way a drunken Kerry Wyatt is walking along and they run her over. With Adam about to go back and help her Robbie tells him not to as they'll get arrested. They drive off and Robbie leaves Adam to handle everything as he temporarily leaves the village. Adam hides the car in an old barn leaving Moira finding the car and thinks Cain ran Kerry over. Cain confronts Adam about the hit and run and he helps Adam torch the car. With Victoria sick of Adam's behaviour she then dumps him. Katie Addyman then uses Adam for sex to get back at her ex husband Declan to prove their marriage is over. A few months later, the police find Alex Moss's body on Declan's land. With the police questing everyone they eventually start questing Adam and Moira. With Adam muttering comments as they questing Moira on hers and Alex's affair they begin to question Adam. Cameron Murray later starts hanging around Adam as the police question him on Alex's murder and he provokes Adam to hit Declan on the street in front of the police. They become even more suspicious of Adam. Cameron sets Adam up as he plants one of his gloves near the area where the police are investigating. As the police investigate the farm for further evidence Adam asks Cain to help him run from the police. Cain hesitates but Adam, tells him that if he doesn't help him he'll do it on his own anyways. Adam leaves the country and doesn't make any contact with anyone for weeks. Cameron is finally arrested for the murders of Carl King, Alex Moss and Gennie Sharma. Adam comes home. A few months on Adam's cousin Ross Barton causes trouble at the farm with his dealings, a group of thugs beat Adam up, lock Moira up in a van and destroys the farm and the house, taking what Ross owes them. With Adam interested in Katie Ross puts a bet on with him to see who can pull her first, later on that day Adam and Katie sleep together. Ross walks in on them and announces the bet handing Adam the money, Katie is furious and leaves. Adam apologises to Katie about the bet and Katie ends up befriending Vanessa Woodfield and she encourages her to put the bet behind her and to give him a chance seeing as she used him to get back at Declan making them even. Katie then forgives Adam and start they going out. 2014 Adam starts feeling insecure as Vanessa Woodfield winds him up saying that Katie won't stay with him for long along with his cousin's Ross, Pete and Finn. Adam then feels the need to prove himself to Katie, whilst doing that he questions Katie on if she really loves him or whether he is just a laugh to her. Katie makes it clear to Adam that she does love him for who he is and to stop worrying but she just wants to take thing slow. Adam asks Katie if he can move in with her and Katie declines his request. Adam is desperate for somewhere else as it is getting too crowded up at Butler's. Adam moves in with Andy along with Pete. Moira is upset as Adam breaks the news to her. However, after Pete's drug dealer is discovered by Ross Andy doesn't want Pete to move in so Pete gives Ross permission to take his room at Andy's leaving Andy and Adam unimpressed but warms up to the idea after Moira reminds Andy of how her and John stuck by him when he was going through a hard time. A few weeks later Victoria Sugden sleeps with Adam's cousin Ross Barton and Adam gets jealous. As a result of this Adam won't stop talking about it and Katie gets increasingly annoyed at him telling him that Victoria isn't his little sister and to stop worrying about what she does. Adam then feels bad as he genuinely loves Katie, he brings her out for a meal in the poshest restaurant in town to prove to her how much he loves her. Unfortunately things don't go as according to plan as Adam's credit card is declined which leads them to both do a runner from the restaurant. Katie tells Adam it's the best fun she had in ages. The next day their recklessness is exposed as it turns out the restaurant they went to has a contract with Pete, the owner of the restaurant cancels his contract with the Barton's which leads James, Pete and Moira angry at Adam and Katie for their stupidity. With tensions still remaining high between James and Adam, James goes out to buy Adam a present for his birthday thinking he is 21 but to his surprise he finds out he is actually 22, this leads James to question whether Adam is actually his son and not his brother's, John. James questions Moira on this and she tells him that Adam was born two months early and is not. This satisfies him for a while but then he get suspicious once again and steals on of Adam's socks and orders a DNA kit to prove it. James receives the results of the test and it turns out that Adam is James's son and not John's. He confronts Moira telling her she must tell Adam the truth or he will. On the day of Finn's birthday, him and Victoria find some old home videos of Finn and his brothers when they were children and decide to play them at the party, unaware that there is a video that has filmed James and his ex-wife Emma Barton arguing anout how he slept with Moira. They play them at the party which forces both, James and Moira to come clean about their affair. Adam is furious and he punches James and tells Moira exactly what he thinks of her. Later on, Moira chases Cain and tells him that Adam is James is son and Cain forces Moira to tell Adam. Adam is left devastated. However, Adam decodes to go up to Wishing Well Cottage to get Zak's gun. He tells Sam Dingle that Cain had asked him to go and get the gun as there is rabbits in the field, unaware that Adam is actually planning to chase James into the woods with the gun Sam goves it to him. Adam sits and waits for James to come out of The Woolpack so he can get him alone but when Cain finds Adam he tells him that he was never going to hurt him, he was just going to "point the barrel at his head, make him swear, scare him a little". Cain manages to get the gun away from Adam and leaves him with Katie. Katie supports him and spends the whole night trying to Category:Emmerdale charactersCategory:Residents of Butler's FarmCategory:1992 birthsCategory:Barton familyCategory:Current charactersCategory:2009 debutstalk him down" The next morning Adam wants to quit at the farm but she convinces him to stay and that he can't just walk away from his family business when he has done nothing wrong. Adam comes to work much to Moira's relief but Adam makes it clear that he won't make it easy for her and he doesn't forgive her. The following day Adam and Ross start to have drinks together in the pub, with Ross making comments towards Donna Windsor, whilst both, Adam and Ross make comments towards James about his affair. Ross then gets Adam distract James while he goes down to the cellar to steal some alcohol for both of them. Adam creates a scene to provkwe James, Kati then steps in telling Adam to come back home with her. Adam leaves and meets Ross and he hands him the boozes. Katie then comes out and catches what Adam is up to along with Diane and Donna. James also catches Ross in the cellar, telling Ross to stop using Adam to get back at him, Ross tells him that him and Adam will both ruin his whole life more so now.